best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tupac Shakur
Tupac Amaru Shakur (pronounced: TOO-pahk sha-KOOR; born Lesane Parish Crooks, June 16, 1971 - September 13, 1996), better known by his stage names 2Pac and Makaveli, was an American rapper, actor, dancer and poet. He was one of the best-selling music artists of the 1990s and of all time, amassing over 75 million estimated global sales. In 1991, he released his debut studio album 2Pacalypse Now, but didn't acheive mainstream popularity until 1993 with his second album Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z. He was also involved in the East-Coast-West Coast hip hop feud. On September 13, 1996, Shakur died after being shot 4 times by an unknown assailant in a drive-by-shooting in Las Vegas, Nevada on September 7 that same year. Since Shakur's death, seven more albums have been released, all of which have been certified platinum. Early Life Tupac Amaru Shakur was born on June 16, 1971 in the East Harlem neighborhood in the Manhattan borough of New York City, New York to Afeni Shakur (born Alice Faye Williams) and Billy Garland, both active Black Panther Party members in New York in the late 1960s and early 1970s. Why He and His Songs Rocked #His beats are phenomenal. #The lyrics of his songs are amazing and some of them deal with serious topics very well. #His flow is great. #His music videos are amazing and detailed. #He has collaborated with really good rappers like Dr. Dre, Snoop Dogg, and his former friend-turned rival The Notorious B.I.G. also known as Biggie Smalls or just Biggie. #He rapped with an awesome voice. #He starred in great films like Juice from 1992. #He had some very inspirational quotes such as "Reality is wrong. Dreams are for real" and "Don't change on me. Don't extort me unless you intend to do it forever". #He was a great storyteller. #His song "Hit 'Em Up" (a diss track aimed at The Notorious B.I.G., Mobb Deep and several other East Coast rappers) is how a diss track is supposed to be done. #He has helped influence many music artists from Nas to J. Cole. #He did great on features. #His album covers are really good. #His live perfomances were phenomenal. #The now-defunct record label he was on Death Row had many good artists signed such as Snoop Dogg, Dr. Dre and Nate Dogg. Bad Qualities #His album Pac's Life wasn't really good. Discography Studio Albums *''2Pacalypse Now'' (1991) *''Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z'' (1993) *''Me Against the World'' (1995) *''All Eyez on Me'' (1996) *''The Don Killuminati'' (1996) *''R U Still Down? (Remember Me)'' (1997) *''Until the End of Time'' (2001) *''Better Dayz'' (2002) *''Loyal to the Game'' (2004) *''Pac's Life'' (2006) Compilation Albums *''Greatest Hits'' (1998) *''The Rose That Grew from Complete'' (2000) *''The Prophet: The Best of the Works'' (2003) *''Nu-Mixx Klazzics'' (2003) *''Tupac: Resurrection'' (2003) *''The Rose, Vol. 2'' (2005) *''The Prophet Returns'' (2005) *''Beginnings: The Lost Tapes 1988-1991'' (2007) *''Nu-Mixx Kazzicks Vol. 2'' (2007) *''Best of 2Pac'' (2007) Live Albums *''2Pac Live'' (2004) *''Live at the House of Blues'' (2005) Collaboration Albums *''Thug Life: Volume 1'' with Thug Life (1994) *''Still I Rise'' with Outlawz (1999) Sountrack Albums *''Nothing but Trouble'' (1991) *''Juice'' (1992) *''Poetic Justice'' (1993) *''Above the Rim'' (1994) *''Gridlock'd'' (1997) *''Gang Related'' (1997) Extended Plays *''Makaveli & Dillinger Don't Go 2 Sleep'' (2001) Trivia *He was renamed after the late 18-century Peruvian revolutionary Tupac Amaru II, who was executed after leading an indigenous peoples of the Americas uprising against the Spanish rule. *He was friends with Marlon Wayans, Jim Carrey, Rosie Perez, Mike Tyson and Chuck D. *He was 176 centimeters tall. *He was a deist. *There are conspiracy theorists who claim 2Pac didn't die from a drive-by-shooting in Las Vegas, but he faked his own death and was hiding in Cuba for 22 years. Other theorists claim 2Pac is living in Somalia. *Marion "Suge" Knight Jr., the son of Marion "Suge" Knight", claims 2Pac is alive and is living in Malaysia. He also posted a video of a man who looks very similar to Pac. Category:1990s Category:Hip hop Category:Rap rock Category:Rhythm and blues Category:New jack swing Category:Internet memes Category:Rappers Category:Hardcore hip hop Category:Horrorcore Category:Gangsta rap